


Кофе и шоколад или я? (Моральные дилеммы галактики Пегас)

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chocolate, Coffee, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, jealous!rodney, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Родни приходится выкупить Джона за кофе и шоколад, за что Джон ужасно благодарен.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135832
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Кофе и шоколад или я? (Моральные дилеммы галактики Пегас)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee, chocolate or me? (Moral dilemmas in the Pegasus Galaxy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322739) by [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78). 



— Они хотят что?!

Возмущённый вопль прокатился от кабинета Вейр до зала Врат. Чак на несколько минут оторвался от наблюдения за пультом, чтобы посмотреть, как доктор МакКей расхаживает по кабинету, что-то горячо доказывая. Потом вздохнул и покачал головой. Диватоксианцы, удерживающие в заложниках старшего армейского офицера Атлантиды, требовали за возвращение его живым и невредимым огромное количество кофе и шоколада. Полковник Шеппард был обречён.

***

— Родни, умерь, пожалуйста, громкость. Совершенно незачем устраивать сцену из-за не самых сложных переговоров, — строго проговорила Элизабет, скрестив руки на груди для усиления эффекта. Она немного подсластила пилюлю, улыбнувшись, и продолжила уже мягче: — Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь себя ответственным за всё это, но…

Родни, который как раз дошёл до противоположного угла кабинета, резко обернулся.

— Ответственным? Вы же шутите, да? Я совершенно не испытываю угрызений совести за то, что случайно упомянул в разговоре с очередными фанатичными поклонниками Древних, что кофе и шоколад — это истинный путь на небеса, — ответил он, но незамедлительно опровергнул это высказывание жалобным тоном: — Откуда мне было знать, что они воспримут мои слова буквально? И тем более — какой нормальный офицер военно-воздушных сил позволит схватить себя кучке хиппи? Наверняка отвлёкся на какую-нибудь недовознёсшуюся бабёнку. Если бы он не отвоевал себе право производить хорошее впечатление, пока остальные занимаются делом, этого бы не случилось. И когда я говорю «остальные», я подразумеваю себя.

Элизабет подняла руку, чтобы оборвать последующие жалобы, но звук входящей червоточины сделал это куда как убедительнее.

— Доктор Вейр, доктор МакКей, — позвал их Чак, — у нас входящий видеосигнал с МАХ-586.

Родни выбежал из кабинета вперёд Элизабет, предоставив ей великолепный обзор на свои торопливо удаляющиеся тылы.

Оставшиеся от Древних технологии диватоксианцев идеально работали в связке с технологиями Атлантиды, и картинка была довольно чёткой, что означало, что они прекрасно видели, насколько у расслабленно лежащего на огромных подушках Джона умиротворённое выражение лица. Как и рассеянную игривую улыбку, с которой он смотрел на трёх роскошных дам, с весёлым хихиканьем пытающихся кормить его с рук мелкими жёлтыми плодами, которых у них была полная миска.

— Полковник, — поприветствовала его Элизабет, с трудом подавив улыбку, — похоже, у вас всё хорошо.

Тот одарил её искренней улыбкой и смущённо рассмеялся.

— Думаю, у меня получится ещё немного продержаться. Не торопитесь, мы же не хотим истощить ресурсы Атлантиды. А тут, думаю, я и сам управлюсь.

— Ничуть не сомневаюсь в этом, — пробормотала она и, повернувшись к Родни, предложила ему задавать все имеющиеся у него вопросы. Однако он не расслышал ни единого обращённого к нему слова. Всё его внимание было устремлено на экран, где Джон как раз пожирал симпатичного блондина таким откровенным взглядом, что Родни всерьёз задумался, почему никто до сих пор не заметил, как вообще можно было всё это время считать, что Джона интересуют только женщины. А потом Джон снова посмотрел в то, что заменяло Древним камеру, подмигнул — и что-то внутри Родни с хрустом сломалось.

— Дайте им всё, — услышал он свой собственный голос, почти кричащий на весь зал. — Пусть забирают весь мой личный запас. У меня достаточно кофе и шоколада, чтобы им долго было, чем заняться.

Элизабет нахмурилась.

— Родни… — начала она.

Он услышал, как его имя будто эхом повторяется с экрана, на который всё ещё транслировался сигнал, но был просто не в состоянии сейчас снова посмотреть в сторону Джона. Скрестив руки на груди, он повернулся к Элизабет и упрямо выпятил подбородок.

— Это моя личная собственность, и я могу распоряжаться ею по своему усмотрение.

— Конечно. Но мне не кажется… — предприняла она ещё одну попытку.

— Отлично, значит, здесь всё улажено. Пойду попрошу, чтобы перенесли всё в зал Врат. Я теперь, прошу меня извинить, но у некоторых из нас есть дела поважнее, чем флиртовать с инопланетными террористами, — заявил Родни и смылся, прежде чем кто-либо успел ему возразить.

Нагрузив трёх миньонов и двух попавшихся под руку шлемоголовых всеми своими — до последнего кусочка — припасами кофе и шоколада, чтобы оттащили к Вратам, он заперся у себя в комнате: ему нужно было немного времени, чтобы оплакать потерю… и подготовить речь для Шеппарда. Иногда Родни казалось, что он имеет дело с человеком, напрочь лишённым здравого смысла: например, тот мог запросто начать обвинять Родни, что это он втянул его во всю эту дурацкую ситуацию, а то вовсе — в том, что похитил его у новых приятелей. Грёбаные военно-воздушные полковники с их грёбаными фетишами на Вознесение! Может, если найти ему какое-нибудь устройство для Вознесения или что-то вроде того, он наконец прекратит флиртовать с каждой встречной фанатичной жрицей? И вот, теперь Родни предстоит отстаивать своё мнение одному, без поддержки в виде кофе и шоколада. Или сбегать по-быстрому до лаборатории и стянуть немного у Зеленки, пока не…

Поток мыслей Родни был прерван скользнувшей в сторону дверью — которая вообще-то вроде как была заперта — и стоящим в проёме лейтенант-полковником Джоном Шеппардом, чей ореховый взгляд был устремлён прямо на растянувшегося на кровати Родни.

— А тебе чего надо? — выпалил Родни, твёрдо убеждённый, что лучшая защита в нападении. — Давай быстро, я тут немного занят мысленными переворотами в физической науке.

Джон не проронил ни слова, всё так же жадно пожирая его взглядом.

— Полковник? — позвал Родни, немного нервничая из-за столь пристального внимания.

Джон проигнорировал и это, всё так же молча пялясь.

— Джон? — попробовал Родни ещё раз. Голос дал петуха, поскольку к простой нервозности добавилась озабоченность чужим состоянием.

Звук собственного имени, похоже, вывел Джона из ступора, и он медленно двинулся по направлению к кровати, чем-то неуловимо напоминая подкрадывающегося к добыче кота, прекрасного и смертоносного. Родни следил за этим неторопливым приближением широко распахнутыми глазами, во рту внезапно пересохло, и, несмотря на то, что Родни был крайне озабочен умственным состоянием Джона, его член, похоже, происходящее полность одобрял.

Добравшись до изножья кровати, Джон опустился на четвереньки и пополз вдоль, нависая сверху, пока его лицо не оказалось ровно над лицом Родни. И всей массой рухнул на него, уже горящего от нетерпения, сминая его губы своими, отбирая остатки дыхания и способность связно мыслить.

— Джон?.. — позвал Родни, когда тот отстранился и начал последовательно стаскивать с него одежду деталь за деталью. — Не сказать, что я в принципе против, но…

— Ты выбрал меня, — прорычал Джон. Его проворные пальцы наконец избавили Родни от последнего клочка одежды, добрались до главной цели, и Родни подавился вдохом. Нежно, почти благоговейно, Джон огладил его крепко стоящий член и продолжил: — Они пожелали всё, что ты любишь, и ты отдал им всё — в обмен на меня. От «максвелл хауса» до «копи лювак», от поцелуйчиков «хёрши» до плиток «чуао» — ничего не осталось. Ради меня.

Родни всхлипнул — больше от изощрённой пытки, которой подвергался его член, чем от чувства потери, — и выгнулся навстречу ладони Джона, желая продолжения. И Джон удовлетворил эту немую просьбу.

— Тебя я люблю больше, — прошептал Родни, окончательно отупев от секса, но Джон, к счастью, был слишком увлечён, вынимая из него душу голыми руками, и признание пропустил. — Ага, — уже громче сказал Родни, — только не совсем без задней мысли. Ты мне теперь должен.

— Не вопрос, — улыбнулся Джон. — Хочешь, возьмём небольшой отпуск и махнём на Землю? Номер в отеле, ты, я, кровать и столько кофейных зёрен в шоколаде, сколько в тебя влезет.

Родни глухо застонал. Он был настолько близок к оргазму, что едва мог разобрать, что за чушь несёт Джон, а тот всё продолжал дразниться шоколадно-кофейными пирожными, шоколадками с кофейной начинкой… пока Родни уже не смог этого больше выносить и не взмолился: «Джон, пожалуйста?!», сам не до конца понимая, о чём просит.

Однако Джон, как всегда, прекрасно знал, что именно Родни нужно. Он усилил хватку, поглаживая большим пальцем головку члена, и низким голосом коварно зашептал Родни прямо в ухо:

— И я разрешу тебе слизывать его прямо с моего обнажённого тела.

Вопль Родни, наверное, пробился за пределы комнаты даже сквозь звукоизоляцию Древних, а темнота, в которую он провалился после оргазма, была полна счастливых снов о шоколадках со вкусом Джона и кофе со вкусом Джона, которым он их запивает.


End file.
